


Warlock

by Alex_Zadiak



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Multi, Mystic, Science Fiction, everyday adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Zadiak/pseuds/Alex_Zadiak
Summary: The main character, Luz Naseda, enters the magical world and meets the strongest witch of the Boiling Islands on her way.  Under her auspices, she learns magic and learns a new world.  But tell me, what would have happened to Luz if instead of her, she had met another magician, not inferior in strength to Ida Clothorn?
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Original Character(s), Lilith Clawthorne/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attention! There may be errors in the text. If you find them, then please let me know about them. I will correct them immediately. The original language of fanfiction is Russian(it is my native language), so there may be mistakes in translation. And ,as the story progresses, new tags will be added, as well as other canon characters of the Owl House. Enjoy reading.

Luz raced at full speed through the eerie forest full of strange creatures and plants. How did she get there? It all started with an abandoned house at the edge of the forest. She walked through the door of an abandoned house and found a mysterious door in the center of the room. Unable to resist the temptation, Luz entered it and found herself in another world! Luz was initially surprised and pleased by this. After all, she thought she got into the fairy world from movies or anime series. She thought that it was her destiny - to get into another world and become the main character in it. But alas, the reality turned out to be cruel. In the new world, humans were not the chosen one, but merely a delicacy, a bag of flesh for the terrifying inhabitants of the Boiling Isles. Seeing the frightening face of a fairy with huge teeth, she did not look back and ran to where her eyes were looking. So, running for more than half an hour, she found herself in the center of a dense forest. All alone.

After a while, her legs broke down and she fell to the ground. Slowly getting to her feet, she walked over to a huge stone of a strange brown color. Resting her back on him, she sighed and sat on the ground, covering her face with her hands.

-Shmyg ... sniffs ...

Lowering her head, Luz was crying softly, unable to contain her emotions. And this is not surprising, because she is just a small child. Any other child should have yelled and cried in horror by now. But she didn't. Instead, she carried herself quite boldly and bravely. So, she needed to be praised for such "modest" emotions. Moreover, after a few minutes, she managed to calm herself down.

\- We need to calm down ... we need to think it over and find a way back ... huh ...? - Before she had time to speak, the brown stone behind her began to tremble and move.

\- Don't tell me what it is ... Monster ?! - the brown stone turned out to be a large monster vaguely similar to a boar.

The monster turned to face Luz and began to growl.

* Rrrrrr *

-NESS TO RUN! - Luz said running away.

The monster reacted instantly to Luz's movements. He rushed after her, rapidly developing speed. Luz decided to run through a dense section of the forest, thereby trying to escape from the monster, confusing him. She nimbly walked through the trees, and the monster stupidly ran ahead, breaking trees in its path. Even the big trees couldn't stop the monster. Realizing his frightening power, Luz realized that the only thing she could do in this situation was to call for help.

-HELP ME! SOMEONE! YOU ARE WELCOME! She shouted several times. Her voice echoed in the gloomy forest.

Looking back at the monster, Luz did not notice the cobblestone lying under her feet, and as a result, she tripped over it falling to the ground.

* RRRRRrr *

That's it, the monster was already a couple of meters from Luz, she could not escape from him ... so she thought, until suddenly ...

* BAM *

At the moment when the monster had only a couple of steps left to grab Luz, something quickly hit the left side of his snout.

\- ?! - the blow was so strong that the monster flew away as much as several tens of meters.

Rubbing her eyes, Luz looked to the left and saw a human silhouette standing a couple of meters away from her. From the shape of the silhouette, Luz could understand that this someone was an adult, well-built man in his 30s and 35s with shoulder-length ashen hair.

* top * * top * * top * ...

Slowly but surely, he approached Luz, and as he approached, Luz saw his face more clearly. The man's face was light in color with stubble on the lower part of his face, and his eyes with black pupils looked tired and annoyed. It seemed that he had not slept for a long time. This is evidenced by the black circles under his eyes.

He was about 2 meters high and wore a wide-brimmed white hat with sharp edges and a gray ribbon at the base. The man himself was wearing a black turtleneck with a couple of stitches in different places, and over it was a white doctor's robe with torn edges. Below were black pants with traces of oil. He also had gloves. They were white with pale black lines, and a star sign was vaguely visible on the back of his left hand. From the beginning, she thought he looked like some kind of doctor, but for some reason, to Luz, the man's appearance resembled characters from anime.

Walking close to Luz, the man spoke in a frightening voice:

-Who are you?

-I-me.? Luz was nervous in front of him.

\- Are there still people besides the two of us?

-Yes exactly! They are not there, we are alone in the forest, ha-ha ...

-I repeat: what is your name?

-Uh Luz, sir!

-So Luz is an answer to one of my questions: what has an ordinary person like you forgotten here?

-I-I just found a strange door and decided to enter it, and when I entered, I found myself in another world. Frightened by the monsters, I ran into the forest, hoping to hide there. - She noticed that the man's face hardened, and thought that he would kill her now - Eh, please don't kill me!

The man was surprised to hear the words. After a few minutes of silence, he clutching his forehead laughed.

-Hahahah ... Why would I kill you?

-Well this ...

-Forget, better listen to what I say: so, you want to go back to earth?

Luz was surprised at this question. She did not hesitate to answer him.

-Yes, I want to go home!

\- Then follow me and do not hesitate. - having said this, he turned around and walked in the opposite direction from the city.

Luz was scared to follow him, but did she have a choice? Of course not. She found no other solution, went with him into the depths of the forest.

*******  
After 30 minutes, they reached the mountain, or, more precisely, to the base of a huge ridge, the length of which reached several hundred meters, or even more. As they got closer, the wall at the base of the rib began to tremble, and then a huge stone slab rose up, revealing a path into the bone. What he saw amazed Luz. The man only chuckled when he saw this.

-Come on, now it's about to rain. You don't want to dissolve in it, do you? - said the man, going inside the rib without looking back.

-Hearing his words, Luz immediately ran inside, and the plate behind her closed again.

When the stove closed, the cave was covered with solid darkness, until the man lit the fire with his index finger.

"Is that magic?" Luz thought. After all, she had not seen him use something like a lighter to light the fire.

As if reading her mind, the man said:

-Yes, it's fire magic.

\- ?! Did you read my mind ?! Who are you?

-No, I just guessed, but about my personality ... you better not know this. Now the main thing for us is getting home.

-Where to?

“Don't make me repeat,” the man said irritably.

-Sorry ...

They walked up the incline until they soon reached another door. Already on the way to it, it has already begun to open. But before entering it, the man said:

-As soon as we enter, you shouldn't touch anything, understand?

-Uh, good! -drew Luz, watching the stone slab rise. Through the growing gap, a bright light gushed out to the sruze, blinding Luz. She covered her face with her hand, and when her eyes more or less got used to the light, a huge hall with a high ceiling reaching several meters appeared before her eyes. The hall was connected to several rooms, as well as an elevator by the window. The hall itself was full of various things, most of which were apparently brought from the ground, but there were things that Luz saw for the first time in her life. Huge, metal gears were installed on the walls of the hall, and in some places there were large chandeliers. On the other side of the hall there was a huge window with different color patterns. The height of the window was almost the same as the ceiling. And to Luz, that window looked very pretty.

-Luz, come here. - the man called Luz into the back room.

When Luz reached it, she saw a perfectly normal kitchen with a round stone table in the center and a pair of wooden chairs. The man put white cups on the table and poured something brown into them.

-What is it? Luz asked as she sat down on one of the chairs.

-Like what? Don't you recognize coffee?

-Is that coffee? I thought it was some kind of potion or something ...

-Hah, well, you have a rich imagination, Luz. - the man took a sip of fresh coffee. - if it's too bitter for you, then I have sugar. To give?

-Yes, I would not mind.

The man added two tablespoons of sugar to Luz's cup and stirred the cup.

-All is ready.

-Thank. “Luz didn’t trust the man, but it looks like it was really coffee, and it was well brewed.

So, these two enjoyed the great taste of the coffee for a while, and then it started to rain.

The sounds of rain and good coffee were just the perfect combination. Raindrops fell on the stones with the sound of a slap, thereby calming Luz, and the warm coffee gave a feeling of warmth and comfort, which warmed her very well. She looked at the man who was admiring the drops of rain that slowly descended down the window. There was a faint smile on his face, which startled Luz. “Looks like this man also enjoyed this silence…” she thought.

After some more time, Luz was finally able to completely relax. Seeing Luz's relieved face, the man spoke again:

-So, what do you want to ask?

\- Eh, ask?

-Yes, you are the only person in this world, and you are not interested in knowing what this place is and how it works? Surely you saw unimaginable things while getting here, right?

\- Yes. - he was right, Luz saw a lot of new and unusual. Most of them scared her, but she was also interested in this world, especially ...

-Witches ... There is magic in this world, doesn't that mean there are witches here? And the school ?! University ?! Luz's eyes lit up at the mention of witches. This is natural, since Luz adores them, and once dreamed of becoming her.

The man put his feet on the table after taking a sip from the cup.

-Hah, I see you are interested in witches. I hasten to inform you that they have the truth in this world. And also schools - they also exist.

-Oh gods! I knew they existed! Luz shouted.

-So, you found out what you wanted, now, are you ready to return to earth, let's say right now? The man asked.

\- Eh, can you bring me back to earth right now ?!

-Yes, don't be afraid, this is not a hoax, but the truth. Here is the proof - said the man and snapped a finger. In a moment, a portal leading to the world of people opened behind him. The portal showed a town she knew of, Portland, Oregon. Luz was 100% sure it was definitely a portal home. She was ready to go in there but ...

"I don't want to leave ..." she whispered.

-Why?

\- As you said, I am the only person in this world. And I want to take this opportunity to make my dream come true!

-Dream? The man raised his left eyebrow.

-Yes! I want to become a real witch!

-A real witch? Interesting. And how do you become a real witch?

-I don't know yet ... But I have where to start!

-And why?

\- Of course, you will help me, won't you? Luz said awkwardly.

-Wait, where did you get the idea that I will help you become a witch?

\- Well, you said you would help me.

\- Yes, I said I would help you get home, not become a witch.

-But ... what about my dream.?

\- I can't help you here. And the point is not that I don’t want to help you, but that I, in principle, cannot help you.

-Why?

The man rolled his eyes.

-I have never in my life heard that a person has learned witchcraft. Before you, there were several people who wanted to learn magic, but they did not succeed.

-What happened to them?

-Died a painful death - said the man smiling from ear to ear.

-…. Luz's body trembled.

-In general, your chances of learning magic are very small. So small that the chance that a meteorite will fall on you is much higher than it. - said the man getting up from his chair drinking coffee with his eyes closed.

Hearing his words, Luz's mood plummeted.

“… If so, then at least I want to return my book…” Luz said, drooping her head.

-A book?

-Yes, my favorite book, to be honest, because of it I got into this world.

-So, it became interesting to me. He sat down on the table with a serious face. - Can you tell me your story from the very beginning?

-AND? Good!

So Luz told the man everything that happened to her from the beginning to the very end.

**********  
-So, you say that you ended up in the tent of some witch dressed in a red dress?

-Yes, why?

The man took out a wanted poster in his pocket, which showed the same witch that Luz had seen.

-Yes! That's her!

-So it is she ....- the man plunged into a long silence, pondering something. And then…

-Hahaha! You're in luck Luz. '' The man said happily.

\- What are you talking about? Luz was curious.

\- The fact is that this woman is the strongest witch on our island - Ida Clothorn. I think she can teach you magic.

-What?! True?! - from this news Luz almost fell off her chair.

\- Yes, but first you have to offer her something in return. Only then will she agree to help you.

-But then what can I offer her? I have nothing of value ...

"Don't worry about that, now Ida needs a man like never before. I'm sure you can handle it." The man got up from his chair and walked over to Luz. "And most importantly, don't you dare tell anyone else about me, okay?" Not to mom or dad, friends or anyone else. Especially Ida. Otherwise, it will end badly for both of us. Take my word for it. - said the man with a serious face.

-Ag-ha - nodding her head, said Luz.

-Fine! Well? Are you ready?

-Ready for what?

\- Before meeting her, of course! The man said snapping his fingers.

-Stop thu .. - she did not have time to recover, as the floor under their feet began to darken and suck them inside.

\- WHAT IS THIS OOO… .- Luz desperately screamed falling into the abyss.

***************  
-Oh ... Where am I.? Said Luz, rubbing her head. Now she was lying on a red sofa, inside a strange room.

\- Oh, you woke up - I heard a familiar female voice.

-Aaaa, it's you! - in panic, climbing onto the sofa, said Luz. Before her stood the same witch in a red dress - Ida!

\- Calm down, man! I'm not your enemy. - Ida said soothing Luz.

\- .... Don't you want to eat me or sell me for organs?

-Do not worry, now, I need you alive rather than dead.

Luz didn’t understand why she said that. But then, she remembered the words of that man:

"Now Ida needs a man like never before"

\- So he spoke the truth ... - she whispered.

-What are you talking about?

-And, nothing! So what did you want to say.?

-Look, now you probably want to go back to earth, I can arrange it, but in return, I want you to do something ....

(This is where the events of episode 1 begin, where Luz first enters the Owl House and decides to help Ida get the King's crown)

*****************  
While Ida told Luz about her request, a man was watching them from the top of the mountain.

* KAR * * KAR * * KAR *

Suddenly, a black raven appeared in the sky. It landed on the man's shoulder.

* Kar Kar Kar! *

-What? Are you worried about this girl's life?

* Kaar ... *

-Do not be afraid, there will be Ida, next to her, she will definitely be safe. - the man said smiling.

The man was sure that this girl would be a good helper for Ida, and besides, he was interested to know her future fate. "What will her choice lead to ..." he thought.

-Because ... even if she manages to study the theory of magic, she does not have the most important thing - a witch's bag.

* Karkar! *

-Yes, you don't have it either, but you can still do magic, because that's what you want to say, am I right?

* Kaar! *

\- Okay, let's go home. From now on, Luz is no longer our concern; we will not see her again. - leaving into the forest said the man.

* Kaar. *

The raven on his shoulder lowered its head. For some reason he was sad to say goodbye to her.

-Hey, do not be sad, this is our destiny ... Whether you like it or not, we will still be alone ... just wish her luck and that's it.

So, they immediately entered the depths of the forest, praying for the well-being of Luz and her guardian Ida. After all, now her whole life on the Boiling Islands will depend only on Ida.

-She will cope, it's still Ida ... I hope in the future the day will come when we can see the girl Luz again ... - the man smiled at last and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

*************

“Okay, this day has come earlier than I expected.” Said the man looking at the monitor with a frowning face.

[HEY! MISTEEER! I KNOW YOU ARE TAAAM! PLEASE ANSWER ME! BETTER BETTER LET ME IN! WELL PLEASE MISTER!]

The camera of the main entrance to the house filmed everything that happened around the door. And right now, she was showing Luz trying to get into the wall in different ways. She kicked the wall, hit it with her hands, and even tried to nibble it.

“At this rate, she’s going to break her teeth.” He quickly entered the dark space and found himself right in front of Luz.

-ABOUT! Hello! I knew you would come! Luz said, rubbing her nose.

-Hmh, and why did you come to me again? I arranged everything. Now you had to be with Ida! Don't tell me that you're lost in the woods again ...

-No, not lost. I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done to me - unexpectedly for him, Luz hugged him.

-Thank! She said with a wide smile.

-Oh, okay, everyone! Leave me alone, I will accept your gratitude, just let me go! The man said plaintively.

\- Hee, even though you look stern, you still have a kind heart! Luz said laughing.

-I don't know what you're talking about, girl. You better hurry back to the Owl House. Ida's probably worried about you. And remember - not a word about me or about my home.

\- Right, I remember, I have to go back ... Okay! - she let go of the man and was about to leave, when she suddenly remembered something.

\- Sorry, I almost forgot to ask you.

-Ask me about what?

-The first time you met me, you asked my name, but you yourself have not yet told me yours. May I recognize him? Luz asked, scratching her cheek.

-Mhm, I was counting on the fact that we will not meet again ... -the man quietly whispered - but so be it, I'll tell you my name.

-True? Luz unconsciously stepped closer to the man.

-Yeah, my name is Log.

\- ……

\- ……

\- ……

\- ……

There was a short pause.

-Log? Is that all?

\- You soma asked my name, what's the problem? Said Log, raising an eyebrow.

"Well ... I thought you would introduce yourself properly, like," Blah blah, such a person from this and that kind, from the city, something there, "or something like that ... - said Luz with notes of sadness.

\- You can do it. Said Log.

\- Okay, let's stop at that for now.

-Fine.

\- Well, then it's nice to meet you, Mr. Log.

-Yeah, Luz girl.

They both shook hands with different emotions on their faces: Luz was in anticipation, and Log felt another headache on his head.

\- Then, see you tomorrow Mr. Log! - said Luz, running back to the Owl House.

\- See you ... stop what? Tomorrow?!

-Yes! I haven't returned the favor yet! Luz said goodbye and disappeared into the woods.

While she was leaving, Log stupidly stood at the door, not believing his ears. Someone wants to return his favor? How funny. No one had ever spoken such strange words to him. Finally, collecting his thoughts, he took his round-rimmed glasses from the pocket of his robe. Putting them on, Logue glanced once more towards the forest.

-… .Ohhh, I feel that this will come back to me in the future ... - complaining to himself, Log returned home.

This was their first meeting on the Boiling Isles. In the future, the girl Luz is waiting for a lot of interesting, as well as creepy and dangerous. Will Log help solve her problems and make them good friends? Only time will tell ...

To be continued ==>


	2. Shackles of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we will be told about Log's internal conflicts, as well as about how Luz tried to make friends with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The event of this chapter takes place after Episode 4 of The Owl House. Keep in mind.

Early morning. The clock was 7:46. The inhabitants of the Boiling Isles were just awakening from sound sleep. Most of them were preparing for the upcoming work: merchants were checking their shops, law enforcement officers were already heading to their posts, and others were just watching the morning programs, eating their breakfasts. But there were those who still slept sweetly in their beds, under a soft blanket. And among them was our respected Owl Lady - Ida Clothorn. Right now, she lay sniffling in her nest, without unnecessary worries. She was a free owl who could do whatever she wanted. She didn’t have a boring job that had to get up early. As for cleaning the house, now it’s not her job. After all, now she has a student named Luz, who does housework perfectly. Thanks to her, Food can sleep for a couple more hours without unnecessary worries.

*Knock Knock*

And while Ida slept, a black crow sat outside the window of her room, looking at her. After observing Ida for several minutes, the crow flapped its wings and flew away towards the huge ribs of the long-dead Titan. The crow gracefully flew through the bustling city, simultaneously dodging dangerous predators. Within a couple of minutes, the crow successfully reached the largest Titan bone. Circling around her, she flew right into the bone, disappearing inside her. It turned out that an illusory barrier was installed around this bone, which the crow successfully passed. Inside the illusionary barrier, she went through a hole inside the bone, and flew straight down the tunnel. The tunnel was neither too big nor too small. Log specially made them to fit a raven so that he could enter them without any problems. Passing a couple of floors of the shelter, the crow left the tunnel directly into the main hall. In the back room, Log was seated in front of a table that was littered with various potions and flasks of various liquids. There were also some incomprehensible devices, either for mixing, or for heating different types of potions.  
Now Log was trying to create something that would make it easier for him, as well as the life of one person. Holding a flask of blue liquid in his hand, and in another glass of white, he had to pour a drop of blue liquid into this glass.

\- Soooo ... carefully ... without sudden movements ... - Log slowly tilted the test tube. He needed to accurately calculate the time - ... otherwise, it would follow-

* Kar! *

\- ?! - Log's hand twitched and * Babakh *

-… blast, khem! Said Log, coughing.

* Kar kar kaaar! *

The crow croaked without stopping, as if mocking him. Log took off his glasses, took out a towel from his pocket, and wiped his face, as well as his glasses.

-Ha ha, very funny Bert, you have chosen a great time to appear. Said Log sarcastically. His face was not at all happy.

* Kaar *

After washing his hair, Log went to Bert standing on the couch.

\- Well, what have you got there?

* Kar Kar Kar like Kar! Kar! *

Bert croaked without stopping, telling Log everything he saw.

-So, then everything is fine with Luz and Ida, as well as with King? Good news.

* car ... *

-Luz fully studied the magic of light ?! This is very good news. This means that she just has a great talent for magic.

* Kar *

\- Well, apparently my advice went to her advantage ... Hah, then the explosion was exactly the same. Log was reminded of a recent flashback when Luz came to his house for the third time.

She told him that she intended to do everything in her power to return the favor. But all this was just a pretext for her more ambitious goal. Luz's true goal was to learn as much as possible about the Log, and gradually become closer to him. What is the reason for this you ask. It's all about the Log itself. On the day she met Ida, she indirectly asked her about a certain magician in a doctor's dressing gown and with a hat on his head. But no matter how she tried, Ida always answered her that there had never been such a magician on the Boiling Isles and could not be, because only Ida has access to the world of people and their things. The other residents couldn't have had something like that. But Luz remembered exactly what she saw as Log opened a portal to the human world. What could this mean? That night, she barely fell asleep pondering this question. And then, in order to find the answer, she used the excuse of prolongation to meet again and learn more about him. Then, Log still could not imagine that Luz was not only smart, but also very cunning.

A few days ago, Log was working on creating new mechanisms for the shelter, while Luz had to clean the hall in the meantime. At first, she was not doing well. She managed to blow up and break a couple of Log's toys a couple of times. Log was upset by this, of course, but seeing Luz trying hard, he could not help but thank her for her hard work. On that day, he gave a hint regarding the study of magic.

“The truth lies within,” he told Luz.

Luz did not understand the meaning of this proposal. To which Log replied that soon, she would be able to understand everything. And in fact, Luz would not have understood Log's words if one day Ida had not become a monster. Due to certain circumstances, she was able to learn her first spell - light magic. It was then that Luz realized what Logue was telling her. As he said, the truth lay inside, or rather in the very structure of the spells.  
When Luz first cast the spell, her body was filled with happiness and relief. After all, now her chances of becoming a witch, albeit a little, have grown. This could not but please Luz. Log also did not stand aside. To be honest, he was surprised by her progress.

According to him, she should have learned her first magic in about 2-3 weeks. Such Potential Luz can be called talent. Log was confident that if Luz was born on the Boiling Isles, then by her 18 years she would have become one of the strongest witches of the Boiling Islands. Maybe even stronger than Ida herself.

-Hah, I'm sure that now she is running at full speed towards us to show off her achievement. - said Log after cleaning his desk.

* Kaar! *

Bert agreed with him.

* Beep Beep Beep *

Log's phone began to beep.

“Here she is.” Said Log, taking his phone out of his pocket. There was a notification on the phone screen that someone was approaching his house.

As expected, it turned out to be Luz.

**********

-You won't believe me! I was finally able to learn my first magic! It was just incredibly cool! Luz said, showing off.

-And what is this magic? Log asked, feigning surprise.

-There! She took out a pencil from her pocket and drew a circle with a symbol on a sheet of paper and pressed it. Immediately, the piece of paper folded into a lump turned into a ball of light.

-Wow, wow. Well done girl Luz. Log clapped her.

-Heeh! Luz laughed happily.

\- Congratulations, you've found your own path. Now, you just have to follow it, exactly to your goal. And Ida will not let you go down the wrong path.

-Yes, she, like you, helped me a lot! She's a really good teacher. ”Luz said recalling the days gone by.

-Well, now that you've found your way, you won't have to come here again. Said Log, lifting his glasses.

\- Uh, what are you talking about? But what about the cleaning, and my favor.?

\- Look around Luz, the hall is spotlessly clean, the plants are well-groomed. You even managed to wash the ever-dirty Bert! You have fully returned your favor.

-Wait, I haven't cleaned the other floors yet! Surely there are plenty of places to clean up too. “Luz was desperately looking for an excuse to keep coming here.

Seeing this, Log only sighed, bowing his head. He walked over to Luz and put his hand on her shoulder.

\- Luz, listen to me, you did a great job. I've already given you advice, although you could have learned magic without it. You basically didn't need me. And why do you need me when you have a cool mentor like Ida? Understand, there is no more sense to hang around here. '' Said Log, sitting down on one knee.

-But.!

\- And yet, I ... - Log could not finish the sentence as a loud sound thundered.

* TUUUUUUUUUUD *

[Greetings young Miss Luz]

From the ceiling of the building, a 20-inch quickly descended, a plasma TV behind which various pendants were installed and a large bracket connected to mechanical manipulators, as well as thick wires that reached the very base of the ceiling. On the screen itself, there was a simple pixelated face.

-Aaaaaa! - Luz, frightened, jumped back.

-Heck! I told you not to show yourself to Luz! - said Log to TV with anger.

-Mr. Log, what is it.? Luz asked fearfully.

\- This is just my main assistant. - said Log, rubbing his temples.

[Let me introduce myself. My name is Felix! I am the artificial intelligence that controls all the equipment in this place, as well as the security system.]

Felix said with an electronic voice.

-What ?! Luz exclaimed. Is that true, Mr. Log?

\- Yes, that's right. - Log was not happy with Felix.

[There are tons of other stuff in my software. Want to hear about them?]

Felix moved closer to Luz.

\- I'd love to know more about you, Mr. Felix. Luz said with concern.

[Just call me Felix!]

-Okay, Felix!

[Fine!]

At Luz's signal, Felik began to show different things: tricks, different places, and funny pictures. Log did not understand why he was doing this, until suddenly a small screen appeared behind Felix on which the following was written:

[What are you doing?]

-I create? What are you doing?! Log said quietly so Luz wouldn't hear him.

[Why are you trying to kick this kid out?]

-What do you care?

[Are you just afraid to tell her the truth?]

\- Be quiet.

[The truth about your personality. You don't want Luz to know about your dark past. You think that if she finds out about everything, she will turn her back on you]

-Why do you think so? And in general, why do I need it?

[You have wandered the world for more than ten years and were all alone]

-It's not true, I have Bert and You with me.

[We don't count. All your "friends" can be counted on the fingers]

-….

[Admit you are all alone. You need someone to be your friend. A bridge that will open the way for you to the bright side, someone who can understand and forgive you.  
It doesn't matter if it's a child or an elderly person]

-Do you want me to be friends with her?

[Exactly, and Luz is perfect. She is kind, responsive and judging by the incident at school (episode 3), she is also ready to do anything for her friends]

-…. You understand that if I tell her everything, she may misunderstand me.

[I understand your past is not what a child like Luz should know. But, you may not tell her about everything. Start small and gradually prepare it for the finale. I am sure that when she spends more time with you, she will understand everything and be able to comfort you. Just try to trust. At least once]

-You know that it's hard for me to trust someone after what happened to me in the past. - Log reluctantly recalled very old times.

[You can't live your whole life in the past, you have to move on. I tell you not as a machine, but as your good old friend]

-… .- Log fell into a long silence. What should he do. Maybe Felix is right? He really needs a friend. To be honest, Log was tired of being alone in this dark place. Maybe if he confides in Luz, the atmosphere in this place will change? Will his life change?

"... You won't know until you try ..." he said to himself.

During this time, Felix finished distracting Luz's attention. And Log went to Luz.

-Luz, you know ... I just thought, and realized that you have nothing to do in this place ....

\- …… - Luz was upset with these words.

\- ... But Bert will miss you ... Yes, and I'm used to you too ... So, you can sometimes come to visit us or something like that ...

-True?! Hooray! She hugged Log.

-Yes, yes, can you let me go already? - Logoo still didn't like hugging.

-Ah, yes, of course.

[Young Miss Luz, I am very pleased to meet you, and I will be glad to see you in our refuge in the future]

Felix said smiling Luz.

* Kar Kar! *

[And Bert too]

-And I! Ha ha! Luz said laughing.

\- Well, I think you have something else to say. Right, Luz? Log led Luz and the others into the kitchen. He set various spices on the table (for Bert), as well as two cups pouring coffee in them.

-Oh yes, so many new things happened during these days! From the beginning, I walked through the woods and saw how ... (here Luz talks about the first meeting with Willow, as well as with Gus and Amity)

So, she talked about her adventures for an hour.

**********

\- And that's how I met new friends, and also was able to participate in the lesson! True, I was almost killed, but come on, Ha ha ha ...

\- It's a very interesting story, Luz. I have to admit that you are very good at finding trouble, hahaha! Said Log.

"Haha ... Well, it's almost true - Luz scratched her head - ehh, I wish I could join this school of magic too ..." Luz said sighing.

-You have learned only one magic, and it is the basic part. To go to school, you need to know at least one more spell. Only then will you be able to enter a normal class.

-What if I can't learn the second magic soon?

\- Well, then you have to go to kindergarten! - said Logue holding back his laughter.

-.…. It's not funny at all. - Luz answered offended.

-You're right. Listen, don't worry about it. I am sure that Ida will help you enter the school of magic.

-Are you sure.?

-At 100%. You just have to be patient. Let everything take its course.

[I agree with Log. The day will come when you will officially enter the school of magic. Until then, you need to work hard not to fall on your face in the mud]

-Uh, face in the mud.? Luz did not understand Felix's words.

\- He says you shouldn't embarrass yourself at school. So from this day forward, you must prepare hard. Do you understand me?

-Good! Then, I will immediately return home and start my studies!

-Just don't overdo it too much, and don't forget to ask Ida for a couple of tips.

-Got it! See you! - Luz said running away.

\- She is so full of determination. Said Log.

[Exactly noticed. Now what are you going to do?]

“Since Luz is gone, I can finally go on some business.

[I'm not asking about that, but about Luz]

“… I decided to listen to your words.

[I am glad to hear it]

\- I hope you will be right and Luz will really become my bridge to a brighter future.

[Don't worry, I'm more than confident in Luz's strength]

After Luz left, Log got up from his chair and headed toward the elevator. He entered it and pressed one of the many buttons on the panel.

* Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ... *

The elevator began to descend rapidly.

* Ding *

Finally, he stopped and the door opened. Log got off the elevator and walked forward through the long tunnel. Having reached the desired door, he went to the touch panel and entered a 5-digit code. Then, the door opened and Log entered it. It was dark inside the room, but Log turned on the lights throughout the room with a snap of his finger. It turned out that inside the room were numerous types of weapons, bombs, missiles, lasers, and the like. Most of these weapons were not from the human world, although there were some that are found in the human world. Log checked their condition, then picked up a large-caliber rifle and loaded it.

\- Well, it's time to hunt - said Log smiling.

**********

A few days later, in the office of the headmaster of Hakeside:

The director was sitting in his armchair with his arms folded, watching as someone, a very familiar person, entered his office. Chuckling, he said:

\- Nice to see you again, kid.

\- I'm glad to see you too, old bastard. - said Log, closing the office door behind him.

What connects these two? And what will happen next? This we will learn in the next chapter.

To be continued =>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the entire chapter.I ask you to report any errors, I will quickly fix them. In the next chapter, other characters will come into play, as well as more information about Log's past will be revealed to us. I ask you to support the fanfic with likes and comments. Thank!


	3. The Price of One Mischief (Part - 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION! This chapter may contain errors. Please inform me personally about them.
> 
> This chapter came out longer than I expected. Because of this, I was a little late for the planned release. The next chapter will be out in a week or two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you like this fanfic, please support it with your likes and comments. This motivates me the most to write the next chapter. As for the plot, it will (I hope) adhere to the original script as much as possible (at least all the conical moments in the cartoon will be taken into account in the fanfic one way or another). Iiii, for those who came here purely for romance. I want to inform you that it will be, but only when - I don't know (maybe in about a couple of chapters, but it's not certain😁). And lastly - BONUS:  
> https://alex-zadiak.tumblr.com/post/628061174081142784(GG and baby Bert!)

It has been about a week (or rather 13 days) since Luz got to the Boiling Islands. During this week spent in Ostrava, she learned a lot, and also learned her first spell - the magic of light. Although it was the simplest one (so simple that it is studied in kindergartens), but despite this, for Luz it was not just the magic of light, but the first step towards her dream. The thought that she was one step closer to her dream did not allow her to calm down. After that, her determination not only increased, but became even stronger. Especially after Log's praise. She studied the books on magic diligently, as Log had told her. But they were of little use. The point is that many of the terms in the books were not clear to Luz. She needed someone who could practically show and explain certain things in books. Alas, her mentor Ida was the strongest witch, but not the smartest. Every time Luz asked Ida about her studies, Ida's brain began to boil. Ida did not like botanic things and therefore, she could not explain the subtleties of magic to the girl Luz.

"What should I do?" Luz thought. Then, only one idea came to her mind.

"There is only one place where they can help me learn magic, and that is Hakeside School!"

She remembered the days when she first crept there in the guise of Willow's abomination. So many interesting things happened that day that Luz will remember him until the end of his days.

“Ehh, I wish I could join there as an official student…” Luz said sighing in the kitchen. She gazed thoughtfully at the blood-red sea, at the bottom of which huge sea monsters live.

-Hey, Child. There are still many unassembled boxes! Come on, help me! - Ida called Luz into the living room. She sat on the couch, throwing out all the trash that had accumulated over several years from the boxes.

-I'm on my way! Luz shouted, closing the window behind her.

But before that, she remembered someone.

"What is Mr. Logue doing now ...?" Luz thought as she went to help Ida.

(This is where the plot of 9 episodes begins)

**********  
Meanwhile, in Bump's office:

-It's been a long time since you came to me, kid! - said Bump getting up from his chair. He walked over to Log and lightly hugged him, slapping him on the spine. Immediately, the strong, senile smell of Bump mixed with the smell of wine and beer hit Log in the nose. Log was not happy with this, and immediately moved one step away from him.

-Aha, so 2 years at least. So, let's get straight to the point. I have a request for you. - He said, sitting down on a chair, putting his feet on the table.

-Hah, why such a rush? Let's have a glass of strong ale. - Seeing Log after a long time, Bump's mood noticeably rose. He was looking forward to the visit of his most beloved student.

-Maybe later. - Logged waved - Now I have little time. And anyway, you're at work. You can't drink inside school ... at that age. - Log, as in the old days, again railed at Bump.

\- Come on, it's just one mug. Nothing will come from her. - Bump said defensively. - As long as Log could remember, Bump was always like that. He always behaved frivolously and did not care about any little things. He is now acting like an old sage. In his youth, he was a real walking problem.

-Yeah, on our first trip to the bar you said the same thing. And what came of it? Mm? Log said, glaring at Bump. In his youth, Bump repeatedly carried the young Log with him to different places. He didn't like it though. Log admits that he really had fun and that the first trip to the bar was the most memorable for him.

-C'mon! So what if we had to fight a couple of group of draconians? - Bump threw up his hands, making excuses to his student.

-With a couple? Bump's simple answer made Log's left eye twitch.

-Yes, why? - said Bump without a trace of lies.

\- Let me refresh your memory. You got drunk up to your throat, nearly smashed that bar, and then you got into a fight with the guards. I'm still silent about the incident with the entry into the house of King Poseidon. '' Said Log, smiling nervously, the right edge of his mouth lifted up to reveal his sharp teeth.

\- I just wanted to have a drink with him, there's nothing wrong with that. Bump muttered, averting his eyes from Log.

* bam *

At that moment, the dam of Log's tranquility cracked, from which a flood of displeased Log's emotions gushed. Yielding to this stream, Log hit the table with force, shouting at Bump:

-But not at four in the morning! Despite the fact that he was with his wife!

The bump almost burst with laughter, remembering those happy days of youth. Calming his mind, he continued to speak:

-Oh, will you remember this for a long time? We had a good time, didn't we? So there is no point in being so angry.

-No, I'm not angry. I am just happy when I remember those times spent with you. Said Log, gritting his teeth. The veins on his forehead began to swell.

Bump realized that the more he talked about the past, the stronger Log's anger would be. He knew what Log was like in anger, so he decided to change the subject:

\- The last time we saw you, you gave me a lift home. Then, I was in a difficult situation. 2 years ago, remember? Then everything went smoothly and without a hitch.

-… .- Log's eyes clouded. Then, he covered his face with his hands, trying to coax himself from the thought of punching Bump's wrinkled face:

\- What are you talking about now? About the time I had to drag your carcass across the Antarctic Ocean while riding the Kraken? Or about the day your ex nearly banged us?

-….

-….

\- * chem * So, what is your request?

-Finally. Log sighed with relief.

\- I think it's something related to Ida. Is not it? - said Bump the echidna smiling.

\- Close, but no. - Log raised sliding glasses with his middle finger. - In a couple of hours Ida should come here to ask you for one favor.

-And what?

\- She wants her man to join your magic school.

-Person? You're not talking about ... - Bump began to remember that day of the pogrom.

-Yes, about her. You just have to agree with Ida, but so that she does not suspect that something is wrong. Tell her like “I’ll only accept Luz when you do something there.” Give her a task like cleaning school or checking papers.

-Hmm, in the Boiling Isles there has never been a case where a person entered the school of magic. And people cannot conjure ... - Bump thought.

\- Don't worry, Luz is an exception. She is strong enough to survive within the walls of the school. Log said confidently.

\- Since you say so, I don't mind. After all, I owe you a big favor. - Bump began to remember those crazy days of the past again.

-That is great. - getting to their feet, both shook hands, thereby concluding a contract.

-Oh yes. I almost forgot. Log gripped Bump's hand tighter, leaning closer to his face. - And just try to rattle Luz about Ida and me! If Luz finds out, I'll rip your tongue out. - the Log threatened him.

-Good good. Bump nodded his head. He glanced at Log again, but this time with a kind, senile smile. “And yet you still care about Ida… Admit it, you still…” Before Bump finished, someone knocked on the door, interrupting sincere conversation between teacher and student.

*Knock-Knock*

-Bump ?! It's me - Ida! I need to talk to you! - Ida's imperious voice was heard.

-Everything, I trust you the rest. - Log got up from his chair and quickly plunged under his shadow, thereby disappearing into it without a trace.

Without waiting for permission, Ida entered Director Bump's office.

Hah, as always in my repertoire, Bump thought, lifting the edge of his face slightly.

He slowly sat down in his chair, ignoring the broken office door.

\- Nice to see you Idalin. How can I help? He said, crossing his arms.

**********  
Behind the walls of Hackside School:

-Now that everything is done, I can dive into potions again. - said Log, adjusting his robe.

After talking with Bump, Log went as far away from his office as possible so as not to meet with Ida or Luz.

“I need to buy some ingredients to make new samples…” Log pulled out a small notebook from his pocket and jotted down some ingredients on a list.

-It is necessary to buy wholesale, so as not to ... - like thunder in a clear time, in Log's eyes for a few seconds everything faded, and his legs felt weak. He would almost have fallen if there had not been a bench next to him.

-Argh ... damn it, what's wrong with me? Log said to himself.

* Kar Kar Kar! *

At that very second, Bert flew up to him, gracefully fluttering in the fresh wind. He landed on the bench next to him, croaking non-stop.

* KARKARKAR! *

\- You say that I haven't slept for 2 weeks in a row? - Log rested on the bench.

* Kar! *

-How did I not notice this? He asked Bert.

* Kar Kar! *

\- Yes, lately, I've been doing potions, trying to find ... - his eyes pinched again, forcing Log to massage them- ... I need a little rest ... - Log rubbed his eyes harder from fatigue.

* Kar Kar *

-Yes, a deep sleep will not hurt me, let's go home.

**********  
Main Vault Hall:

Log stood at the entrance to the house, watching the spectacle in front of him.

\- ……

[Hi Log, how are you?] Felix came up to him.

\- …….

[Mm? Did you swallow your tongue?]

-Haaaah ... -he sighed powerlessly- ... What is it? Log pointed to a group of children inspecting the main hall.

[Our little Miss Luz will answer this question]

Felix turned the screen to Luz, asking her to come to him.

Luz, noticing Log, quickly ran to him.

-Hi Mr. Log! Uh ... you must be very surprised to see ... uh ... these kids at home.

\--Even more. - His already gloomy face frowned even more - You can tell me what they forgot in my SECRET house. - Log focused on the word Secret, hinting at Luz.

“Ooh, well, that…” Luz was embarrassed to tell Log the truth.

\- I'm waiting, Luz. - Log's patience is running out. Due to the accumulated fatigue, his nerves have already begun to fail.

-In general, when I was with my friends ... I told them stories about my adventures in the Boiling Isles ...

-Iiii? - Log with a malevolent smile looked at Luz.

-Iiii ...- Luz closed her eyes and quickly said:

-I could not resist and told them about you! - shouted Luz, holding her hands in fists.

“Oh ... Luuuz,” Log moaned, covering his face with his hand.

-… .- Luz could not express anything in her defense. She was very sorry for this misdeed. Shame made her hands tremble a little.

She wanted to say a few more words, but Willow appeared ahead of her.

-It's not entirely her fault, we ourselves were too persistent. She really tried not to tell us about you. But…

-We were able to split it - Emira unexpectedly blurted out going to them.

Next to her, Edric nodded approvingly.

\- Yes, she held herself well, but we were more persistent - he said boasting.

-Please don't be offended by Luz. Gus said, running up to Luz and Willow.

[Soooo, the whole team got together, huh! Wait, where is Miss Amity?]

Felix with a pair of new speakers  
raised his voice and said:

[MISS AMITY WHERE ARE YOU?]

Felix was next to Log and therefore, a loud sound from the speakers hit Log's ears, forcing him to cover them with his hands.

-Mmh ... Felix ... are you kidding me ....? - he said, standing one step away from a nervous breakdown.

-I'm here! Amity's voice echoed from the kitchen. Soon, Amity herself appeared. She quickly ran to Luz.

[Now that everyone has gathered for sure, we can get to know each other]

-Oh, I'll introduce myself first! Gus walked over to Logie and shook his hand. - My name is August Porter, nice to meet you!

Willow introduced herself after him.

\- Hello, I'm Willow Park. Luz spoke very well of you and said that you are an incredibly skillful wizard. I am very glad to meet you.

Log was glad to hear Willow's polite tone. Thanks to her, his anger subsided slightly.

-It's a pleasure to meet you too. He replied to Gus and Willow.

Then, he turned his cold gaze to the green-haired trinity. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Amity's non-emotional face.

Without waiting for the twins' greeting, he said to them with a weighty voice:

\- And you must be ... children of the Blythe family. The eldest daughter is Emira, her twin brother is Edric, and the youngest daughter is Amity, or rather Mettins. I guessed?

\- ?!

From the harsh words of Log, the faces of the three children tensed. But as befits the Blythe family, they immediately regained their composure. But the three Luz were very surprised. Especially the Luz catfish. She hadn’t told him the names of the twins yet.

-Wow! How did you recognize them, have you met? - said the cuddly Gus.

-Not.

-Do you know the Blythe family? Added Willow.

-Do I know a family that owns several businesses and has the best pedigree in the Boiling Isles? Huh, who doesn't know? Log chuckled, twitching his (still red) left eye.

-Oh, that's how it is! You're right, many of the Boiling Isles know about our family. No wonder you've heard of us too. - said Edrik wiping sweat from his forehead.

After him, Emira and Amity also calmed down, although the latter had doubts. But she did not decide to voice them.

During this time, Log's desire to sleep increased by the minute. He did not want to deal with the children, thereby wasting precious time for sleep. So, he decided that sleep is more important and ordered Felix to keep track of the children, and not let them get into trouble.

[Don't worry, everything will be under control]

Felix answered with a winking pixel eye.

Log believed Felix, and so he walked into the elevator without further ado. The door closed and the elevator went upstairs.

The children watched him leave. Not seeing the elevator car in sight, they all finally relaxed. For some strange reason, in the presence of Log, the children did not feel very comfortable.

Looking at his eyes, red with anger, they all experienced a certain fear of him. Especially the children of the Blythe family. After meeting his gaze for a couple of seconds, they unconsciously gritted their teeth. As a predator ready to attack its prey, so Log looked at them with a mutually sharp gaze, piercing them to the very bones.  
Fortunately, everything is over, and nothing threatens their lives.

[So kids, you've heard Log. You can continue to inspect the hall and the things in it. BUT, you are forbidden to approach the elevator and touch important mechanisms such as pipes, wires, monitors, as well as huge gears. And please show respect for things and try not to use them without permission]

-Good. - the children nodded to Felix and dispersed in all directions in the hall.

Luz spent several hours sorting boxes, dragging her way around the school without stopping. This exhausted her pretty much. And now, right now, she wants only one thing - a cup of warm coffee with milk. The food here was very good, but nothing beats coffee from Luz's homeworld. It was only in the hideout that she could fully enjoy the peaceful environment with a cup of coffee. Therefore, she immediately rushed to the kitchen.

While Luz was sitting in the kitchen, Willow decided to inspect the new, exotic plants, and Gus ran briskly around the shelter, writing down everything he saw in a notebook.

And with Amity things were much easier. She just sat down on a leather couch in the break room and started watching TV. She was interested in watching human channels.

As for the twins, at first they behaved like real angels: they peacefully walked around the shelter, inspecting the table for potions, as well as Log's desktop, which had traces of cuts from a circular saw, a welding machine and many other tools, and also traces of ... blood? No, it must be something else ... at least that's what the twins thought.

Still, the twins were eager to touch all these tools, and indeed everything in this refuge. For them, this place was like a treasure trove with a bunch of cool things to have a lot of fun with. But there was one catch. And it was Felix. From their very first meeting, Felix did not take his eyes off the twins for a second, watching them stealthily everywhere.

In order not to arouse suspicion, the twins had to sweat a lot. And after 20 minutes, Felix relaxed his guard. Immediately, they seized this chance, starting to wreak havoc in the circle.

First, they quietly cast a spell that made the cute flowers and plants in the greenhouse become bloodthirsty predators. Willow reacted immediately to this and rushed to calm the rebellious plants.

Next, they approached the defenseless Gus. The twins chatted him up, talking about the incredible properties of these devices, thereby fueling his interest in all kinds of things in the room.

So, the twins took on Luz and Amity. And soon, the whole hall was seething to the brim with problems with which Felix was trying to figure it out. But no matter how quickly he solved the problems, the twins again arranged even more problems than before.

This went on for about an hour, until Felix's central processor was already fed up with dirty tricks.

At that moment, using all his resources, he developed a plan. And a second later, a brilliant idea came to him.

[So kids! Want to see something really awesome ?!]

He shouted, intriguing the children. It was interesting for them to see an amazing thing. Especially the twins.

\- What do you want to show us, Felix? Luz asked, holding a cup of coffee.

[I will show you the very heart of the vault - my central core!]

* DR DR DR DR DR DR ... *

* Tuuuuuuuud *

The floor in the center of the hall began to tremble, and the gap in the middle of it began to widen, revealing a bottomless abyss below it. Divided into two slabs, from under the floor, a blue, flickering light lit up in the depths of darkness. The light grew larger and brighter. When it was almost on the surface, the children were able to see from the edge of the cliff what was rising to the surface: it was a glowing, iron ball with a couple of holes from which columns of blue light flew out. And under it was a triangular stone on which the ball itself levitated. The structure itself stood on a huge, black slab with several quadrangular platforms on which computers and a central control panel were located.

-Ooooooooo!

[This is the central core, in other words, it is my heart, thanks to which, I still function properly. This is the most important place in the entire hideout, except of course the lower floors]

\- And what's in there? Amity asked.

At this question, Felix only smiled, saying that it was a secret.

[Come on, come closer, it's not dangerous!]

The kids couldn't help but get closer to this thing. They certainly had a sense of fear, but curiosity was much stronger than her.

Coming closer to him, the children could contemplate how different numbers, signs, and symbols appeared non-stop on several black monitors. And on the largest and most likely the main monitor, electromagnetic waves were recorded.

* Pib * * Pib * * Pib * * Pib * * Pib * ...

What was happening on the screen was similar to what is usually shown by the device of life providing. But here, the number of fixed parameters was many times greater than the number of a conventional, doctor's device.

[Children, remember! Better not touch anything. Any violation of the integrity of the kernel will lead to unpredictable consequences. So don't touch anything without my permission]

Ordinary children will obediently listen to the direction of adults, but not the Blythe twins. A thirst to break something immediately awoke in them. Although Edrik did not like the idea of breaking something so important, he still obeyed his older sister and approached her. Usually, most of the incidents took place on the initiative of Edric, and his sister only followed him. But when it comes to real incidents, then you can't do without Emira's intervention.

Imperceptibly sneaking up to his sister, he whispered in her ear:

-Emira, you really want to do something with this thing.?

\- Don't be afraid, Ed. I'll just do one single dirty trick. She won't hurt anyone. - Emira whispered confidently.

Emira, like the devil, was on the heels of Luz, waiting for the right moment. Felix saw the twins' intentions, but decided to pretend he couldn't see anything. And at the key moment, Emira made a small circle with her index finger, creating an ice spell. At the same time, a small part of the floor in front of Luz froze and became very slippery. Unfortunately, this is where she stepped. The fall could no longer be avoided.  
Luz had already slipped on the ice and was rapidly falling forward.

To Emira's surprise, Luz did not immediately fall to the floor, but for a while tried to maintain her balance. Because of this, the place of Luz's fall became not cold concrete, but his mother's central control panel.

-AaaaaAAA! Luz shouted, trying to maintain balance.

* Tudukh *

Thanks to her efforts, she was able to maintain balance and protect herself. Although, the same cannot be said about her coffee. The contents of the coffee spilled directly onto the large monitor, spilling down all over the control panel.

\- ?! - everyone including the twins looked at it with horror.

Felix only laughed when he saw what was happening.

[Hah, don't be afraid. Regular coffee can't do something for me to do-do-do-do-do-do-deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! &% € £ ¥ ₽! & #….]

Felix's blue screen suddenly froze, his pixelated face twitching incessantly, and glitches and interference quickly filled the screen.

* (Sounds of wires and sparks) Bz ... Bzzzt ... BZ ... BZZZZZZT. *

The central control panel was also wrong. The spilled coffee has already entered the machine through the narrow slots. In addition, the entire surface sparkled with a blue current, and every minute there were more and more of them.

-What have I done?! Luz shouted.

Like Luz, all the other children in the room were terrified too. They tried desperately to think of something, but to no avail.

And while they were trying to come up with something, all the lights in the hall began to blink tirelessly. There were more sparks on the console, and Felix's monitor showed several error windows.

Even more frightened by this, the children gathered in a circle.

* TUDUM *

For some reason, a steel plate covered the huge window. She dropped from the ceiling with a loud sound, completely closing the window, preventing the sun's rays from passing inside.

At the same time, along with this, the lights in the entire hall went out.

\- ?!

The children pressed closer to each other even more. They used light magic to illuminate a small part of their surroundings.

-......

The darkness is all around, nothing can be heard but the beating of their own hearts. The body was trembling, it was not known what would happen next, and there was nowhere to wait for help.

* drip ... drip ... drip *

Deathly silence, only the sounds of falling water drops.  
It seemed that the very world around them had simply disappeared into terrifying darkness.

* Krrrrr * * tudum *

Suddenly, something fell in the darkness ...

The children braced themselves and walked slowly towards the source of the sound. When they reached him, their hearts skipped a beat.

All due to the fact that the "head" of Felix was on the floor: the monitor was smashed to smithereens, the back was ugly destroyed and twisted, and numerous wires were torn out and cut off, as if on purpose.

They were not afraid of the broken monitor itself, but the one who managed to break it. "What kind of monster does it take to break this thing?" They thought.

* Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *

Suddenly, one of the monitors turned on. On the black screen, something was written in black:

[CENTRAL CORE WORK FAILURE.]

[ALL POWER UNITS DEFECTIVE.]

[EMERGENCY POWER SUPPLY ON.]

[SEARCH FOR SOLUTIONS ...]

[…….]

[SOLUTION FOUND]

[START SYSTEM RESTART]

[0%… 2% .6%… 14%… 28%… 53%… 78%… 96% ……… ERROR: THE SYSTEM DETECTED A THREAT]

[SOURCE OF THREAT DETECTED]

[[NON-REGISTERED LIVE SIGNATURES DETECTED, TOTAL: 7]

[SYSTEM RECOGNIZED SIGNATURE DATA AS SOURCE OF PROBLEM]

[CONCLUSION: ELIMINATE THE PROBLEM BY INSULATING OR ....]

[… BY TOTAL DESTRUCTION OF SIGNATURES]

To be continued =>


	4. Chapter - 4: The Price of One Mischief (Part - 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Luz and the others will try to find their way out of the vault. But things are not going the way they wanted. The twins were trapped on another floor along with unknown creatures. Can they get out ..?

\- ... Haah ... Haah.

In some place, at some time, in some corridor, a green-haired guy was running away. This guy was Edric Blythe who carried his sister in his arms, desperately fleeing from something that was hiding within the walls of this shelter. In the dark and cold corridor, he ran forward with all his might without looking back. He was afraid, he was terribly scared, and his legs were already beginning to become sluggish. What can we say about his hands. He wanted to stop, but he could not. Otherwise, IT would catch them. Just from the sight of him, Edric's face turned pale, as if all the blood had been sucked out of him. Since childhood, he was an insecure coward, with whom his savior, the elder sister of Emir, was always with him. But at the moment it was the opposite: Edrik, saving his sister, carried her unconscious body through a long corridor, the end of which was like an endless tunnel. This is not the main thing. Now Edric was most important of all to break away from this creature, which almost breathed into the back of his head, like a maniac playing with his next victim. Fortunately, Edric was able to run to a vast area in the center of which there was a cliff as deep as a canyon, the length of which reached 10 meters, but after him, chilling sounds of breaking bones began to be heard from the dark corridor.

_\- ... crackle ... crackle ... crackle ..._

With every second, the sounds became clearer and clearer, until they suddenly died down. A murderous silence fell across the plaza, which could only mean one thing to Edric - the monster was already here. And as if confirming this, the old man's weak, hoarse voice came from behind Edric.

"I ... foounnd ... you ..." it said in a powerless voice.

But for Edric, this voice was comparable to that of death itself. With deep fear, Edric's pupils narrowed to impossibility, starting to tremble like aspen leaves in the wind. His heart was beating wildly, letting a copious amount of blood through him, and his teeth chattered as hard as they could. Edric's whole body screamed for him to quickly get away from this horror, hiding in the darkness of the corridor. But he didn't listen. Now a single thought was stuck in his head like a parasite.

"How did it all come to this ... ?!"

**********  
An hour earlier in the main hall:

Several text messages appeared on the screen of the shattered control panel.

[EXACT PLACE OF SUBJECTS ESTABLISHED]

[START REMOVAL OF SUBJECTS]

After reading these messages with cursory eyes, Luz shouted without thinking:

-All get together!

The others immediately reacted to her words, but it was too late.

_* Krkrkrkrkrkr *_

From the pitch darkness of the ceiling, several mechanical tentacles emerged, with impressive claws. Will, hiding Luz and Gus behind her, conjured a huge wall of trees in the trunks of which one of the mechanical tentacles was stuck. The twins, without waiting for their fate, also used magic - the magic of illusion. Suddenly one of the tentacles noticing the defenseless Amity quickly attacks her, but Edrik arrives in time to save her from the iron tentacles, pushing her back, thereby getting hit by himself.

-Edric! Amity cried pitifully.

-Run to the rest! He shouted to her. At this point, mechanical tentacles were already tying his entire body from head to toe. Without stopping there, the tentacles lifted his body into the air and dragged him towards the elevator. Edric fought desperately, twisting his body in every way. At one point, he notices Emira standing still looking at him.

-Emira! Help me! He shouted to her.

Emira heard him, but did nothing. Fear of these pieces of iron gripped her body. She told many monsters, most of whom she studied in magic school, but she never had to fight against unknown gizmos that don't even have eyes!

-Emira! - Behind her, Amity standing next to Luz called her.

Emira looked first at Amity and then at Edric, torn in two.

"What to do? Take a chance and save your brother or run away? What if I can't save him? What if they grab me too ?! Not! I don't want to die! "

Such thoughts swirled around Emiri's barely complete mind until another of the mechanical tentacles swooped down on her. She barely dodged him and bounced back against the wall. She looked ahead and saw Edrik almost being pushed inside the elevator, from inside which a bright, yellow light was coming out that did not bode well. At the same time, large gears located in different parts of the hall in time with the elevator mechanism began to rotate rhythmically, creating simply deafening sounds. All this frightened Emira even more.

-Sorry, Edric ... - she said with a grimace of sorrow.

In the end, the instinct of self-preservation took over her, forcing her to run back. At that moment, Edric, with his last strength, held on to the elevator door with his hands, but seeing Emira running away, his hands relaxed, losing all strength.

-Why…? - these were his last words before he disappeared into the light of the elevator.

Emira did not see this. She was almost close to the Luz group. There were only a couple of steps left and she was safe, but as soon as she reached out to Amity, one of the tentacles gripped her leg tightly. The tentacle grabbed her left leg, jerked back sharply, causing Emira to fall to the floor. The rest of the tentacles also connected to it and after a few minutes they quickly dragged Emira into the bowels of the elevator.

-No! - as soon as she crossed the threshold of the door, the elevator immediately slammed, plunging into the bowels of the shelter. At the same time, the rest of the tentacles stopped attacking the rest and disappeared as suddenly as they appeared.

The huge gears also stopped turning, once again leaving the children in silent silence. The remaining four - Luz, Amity, Willow and Gus - still couldn't get rid of the past.

Edric and Amity were seized, there is still no light, the only way out is locked, Felix is neutralized, the connection does not catch, and there is nowhere to wait for help. The situation was worse than ever. The remaining children did not know what to do and how to act. But Luz, despite the current situation, could still think rationally. In her opinion, the only optimal solution in this situation is to find a safe place, preferably with food and food.

\- Guys, we need to go to the kitchen. I'm not sure if it's safe there, but it's better than hanging out in the middle of an open area. After all, we do not know when the security system will decide to attack us again. How is it? Do you agree?

The other guys considered her words. Then Amity began to speak:

-You're right. At least there is food there. So we can hold out for a while, until they start looking for us.

Gus, who was standing next to her, also decided to voice his thoughts.

-But what's the point? We are not somewhere in the forest, but in a secret hideout! They can't find us! Gus's voice trembled. It was obvious that he was scared.

Gus's words nearly dimmed the others' hopes of salvation. Fortunately, Luz understood something:

-Wait! We don't have to wait for them.

\- What are you talking about, Luz? Willow asked.

\- In this shelter, not only us, we also have Mr. Log. We just have to wait until he wakes up!

The others got the gist of Luz's words. Now they have at least some hope of salvation. But there was still another problem.

\- What about my brother and sister? Amity said.

The guys were so busy with thoughts of salvation that they completely forgot about them. As for Amity, she did not intend to leave her family so easily.

-We need to find them! - she said.

The rest had complex emotions. Not staying aloof, Willow also joined in the conversation.

\- Amy, we don't know where the cars took them, and the only way to get around is the elevator is off now. I don't think we can turn it on ...

-But we have to try! This thing was talking about destruction. What if it's right now ... We have to do something!

Amity's emotional state became unstable. She couldn't just sit here while her family was on the verge of death.

Seeing her condition, Luz still decides to help her:

\- I agree with Amity, we should try to find a way to find the twins. But for this, we must first prepare.

Luz suggested the safest option. That way they can do something. Willow and Gus had doubts, but seeing the despair in Amity's eyes, they agreed.

-Fine! Luz was delighted.

Just as Luz's group was about to walk towards the kitchen, the sound of the elevator suddenly rang out.

_* Vjuuuuuu * * tink *_

The elevator that had allegedly taken the twins away a few minutes ago returned again as if nothing had happened. Light golden light still emanated from the elevator, but not as bright as then.

\- ?!

The guys, fearing that the mechanical tentacles would attack them again, lined up in a defensive posture: Willow stood in front playing the role of a tank, on either side of her Amity and Gus were casting the magic of abomination and illusion. And only Luz, not knowing what to do, put on her hood with cat ears, getting into a boxing pose. Of course, they were all still scared, but they also did not want to be inactive. So they froze in place, waiting to be thrown out by the elevator.

-….

Several minutes passed, and the elevator was still open, without any noise. It was the same with the ceiling - nothing happened.

-….And what will we do? Gus asked keeping his fingers at the ready.

Luz stepped forward.

-Need to check.

She walked to the elevator with small steps, not forgetting to look around. The rest covered her from the rear, in case of unexpected turns. Who knows what trick this elevator can do.

“Be careful…” Amity whispered to her, to which Luz showed her thumb up.

Moving closer to the elevator, Luz was able to see through the light the outline of the elevator walls. Shielding her eyes from the light with her hand, she stood directly in front of the elevator.

"Come on"

She gathered her spirit and walked forward and ...

-UAaaaah! - and almost tripped over the threshold of the door.

-Luz! - the guys shouted.

-I'm OK! I'm OK! Luz said hurriedly to her feet.

Seeing this, the three wrinkled their brows, sighing powerlessly. Amity even covered her face with her hands.

Luz, standing inside the Elevator, straightened her clothes.

“Fuuhh… I almost fell… again.” She said resentfully, wiping beads of sweat from her forehead.

Then she touched the walls and stamped her feet a couple of times to check.

-Everything is clear. You can go.

At her signal, the rest of the three quickly rushed towards the elevator.

What they saw in frankly amazed them.

"Oooh ..." Gus said.

If we talk directly about the exterior of the elevator, then from the outside it looks like an ordinary vintage retro elevator of the last century: the dark color of the body, decorated with various hand-made patterns, and their golden shine was buried under a thick layer of something resembling rust.

As for the cabin, it was decorated in a European style: the walls were made of sturdy oak and decorated accordingly. All this created the feeling of being immersed in the early 60s of the last century. And the lamp from the ceiling enhanced the atmosphere of those years even more.

As soon as everyone entered, Luz pointed her finger at a semi-touchpad with hundreds of silver buttons.

-Look. - she pointed to the flashing yellow button, under the number "-D17"

The guys were not stupid and understood that this was most likely a trap of the system. But what is left for them? What remains Amity? Will she leave her family so easily? Of course not.

-We have to take a chance. - Amity blazing with determination was about to press the button, as she was immediately grabbed by Luz and Willow.

\- Wait. We need to at least prepare. Said Willow, adjusting her glasses.

\- She's right Amity.

“B-but…” Her eyes trembled.

Luz grabbed Amity's shoulders tightly, not taking her eyes off her, she said:

-Do not be afraid, we will definitely save them, I give my word.

-… .- Amity could not resist Luz and therefore agreed.

-Fine. Then go ahead. Luz said firmly.

**********

Meanwhile, the floors below:

-Oh ... my head ...

In the middle of the old hall, Edric Blythe gritted his teeth and tried to get to his feet.

-Damn…!

Edric grabbed his head with his hand trying to somehow drown out the unbearable sound in his ears. After a couple of minutes, the sounds died down allowing Edrik to calm down.

He staggered like a real drunkard to his feet, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

-The ringing has stopped, but the turbidity….

Looking around Edric could not understand where he was. Everything was blurry before his eyes. Shaking his head a couple of times, he barely began to distinguish things. Suddenly, he noticed something green to his right, it was lying motionless on the concrete floor. Edrik immediately realized that this was his sister - Emira.

-Emira!

Despite the remaining turbidity, he nevertheless ran towards his sister. Somehow, having reached her, he sat down on his knees and lifted her head.

-Emira! Emir! Wake up!

Edric shook Emira's body, thinking that it would help her to recover. But it was all useless. Emira's face, beautiful as pure porcelain, and tender as sweet pudding, remained the same - calm and serene.

Fearing the worst, Edric checked her pulse and breathing.

\- She breathes ... - Edric sighed with relief.

"Like a mountain off your shoulders ..."

If something bad happened to her, then knowing himself, Edric would start to go crazy, clutching his knees with his hands.

-Emira ... - he whispered her name, stroking her soft cheek.

It was obvious that he greatly values his sisters, although he does not show it. Only next to them, he can be distracted and for a couple of hours forget about the unbearable problems with his parents. Emira was always by his side, lending a helping hand. And Amity didn’t let him get bored for a minute. The sisters were the only thing that gave him the strength to smile. Without them, he would be an empty place, a soulless puppet doing everything that the puppeteer named mother tells.

-Mmm ...

Suddenly, Emira's eyebrows frowned, which instantly brought Edric back to reality. He bent down to her face.

-Emira! Glory to the emperor, you woke up! - he was sincerely delighted.

-Ohh ... Damn it, Edric ... is that you? - said Emira lifting her eyelids. It seemed that she was going through the same thing as Edric a few minutes ago.

-Yes it's me. - he answered, squeezing Emira's hand.

Emira tried to get to her feet, but like Edrik, she almost fell. Fortunately, Edric was by her side. Without letting her fall, he laid her on his chest.

-You haven't come to your senses yet, rest for a couple of minutes.

-…Where are we? Are we still alive?

-Yes. Looks like we were locked in some abandoned floor.

-But why would they?

-This is what we have to find out ...

Edrik sat his sister near the elevator door and decided to look around.

\- As I understand it, we are in the old hall of some hospital.

Edric thought so because of the very structure of the floor: the walls and floor were flat and painted in the harmonious colors of hospitals. The ceiling was a dull gray, and the floor was black and white slabs worn by time. A thick layer of dust covered the entire surface of the floor and walls, in the corners of the ceiling were large spider nets, in which dead midges and motels were stuck. The floor was also not clean. In some places, there were cracks, spots, and the corpses of dead Rat-Eyes, rats with a large eye on their backs, usually found in cellars as well as in narrow city streets. So where did they come from here? Edrik was interested. He decided to take a closer look at one of the corpses.

Edric took a deep breath, walking slowly towards the rat's corpse.

-Oh, what a hellish stench!

Already halfway to the corpse, Edric smelled the unbearable stench rolling his stomach. He immediately covered his nose with his fingers.

-This is tin ...

Standing directly above the rat, Edric noticed that the rat's body had already become a buffet for all kinds of parasites and flies. From the entire decomposing body of the rat, its bones were visible, meat infested with larvae, and empty eye sockets from which white larvae crawled out. From such a sight, Edric's stomach was not happy, which was openly expressed by bouts of vomiting.

Something like restraining himself, Edric once again looked at the corpse of the rat.

_* shivering *_

\- ?!

Edric had just noticed out of the corner of his eye that the raised paw of the rat twitched. Edrik was seized with a slight panic.

"I think we should move a little further ..."

Thinking so, Edric backed up. After a couple of steps, he again, but already cautiously looked at the corpse.

-Oh-my im-per-rator ... - Edric said convulsively.

At the place where the corpse of a dead rat lay, now there was only a dried pool of blood, and from the corpse even a trace was gone.

At that moment, his gut told him only one thing - run.

_* top top top top top ... *_

He rushed like crazy towards the elevator, where Emira was waiting for him. While he walked away, Emira, already collecting her thoughts, also wanted to look around. And she was able to find something interesting.

_* top! * * Haaaah ... haaaah *_

Edric stopped next to Emira, who was examining with curiosity a rusty, dusty metal plate.

Despite Edrik she said:

\- While you were there, I found information. It looks like you and I are in the underground floor under number "-B1". Does this mean that we are one step away from the surface? Do you think Ed ... Why do you look like you're about to faint? - she turned around and noticed the shabby look of Edrik, from whose head drops of sweat were dripping.

-Oh, well, you know, I also learned something.

-So what?

-Judging from what I saw, we-

Suddenly they heard a sound right behind them.

_* grinding *_

-… .- Edric's face became painfully white, like a paint. He swallowed saliva, turned around and saw that very dead rat on the floor. She stood up on two paws and stared at them.

Small parasites fell from the holes on the rat's body in batches, and instead of eyes, empty eye sockets looked at them, from which a fly crawled out right before their eyes.

“… Not alone. - he finished the phrase as the rat with a terrible squeal rushed at them.

_* KRYAYAHXX *_

\- Let's run! - Edrik grabbing his sister by the hand, immediately ran into one of the long corridors.

-Edric! - shouted Emira, but noticing a piece of dead flesh, katoraya rushed at them, she did not resist and left with him not noticing that the metal plate she was looking at fell, raising a cloud of dust. As soon as the dust cleared, one could notice that next to the number "-B1" there was another number, number 9. (it turns out that they are on the "-B19" floor).

*********

At the same time, two floors higher:

Inside the Elevator, Luz, Amity, Willow, and Gus stood facing the door. They just arrived at floor number "-D17". There was complete silence in the booth. Everyone, without exception, did not take their eyes off the door. They do not know what awaits them for her. And the unknown terrified them. But there is no turning back. All of them prepared for the sortie in their own way: Gus used illusion magic in advance, creating two of his clones for support. Willow held the table, Amity summoned her abomination, and Luz armed herself with the heavy, metal pipe that was part of Felix's head. And all of them made their own armor from improvised parts like tape, fabric, ropes, and so on.

-… .All you ready? Luz asked anxiously, still staring at the door.

-Yes. The others said in unison.

Looking at their combat appearance, it is safe to say that they were ready as never before in their life.

-Okay, then at my command, in three - come in! Time…

They clenched their hands tighter.

-Two…

The temperature of the booth rose from their will.

-Three! Forward!

Luz pressed a button and the elevator door opened, letting in a blinding white light.

They wasted no time, headlong rushing forward, towards the unknown.

**********

30 minutes earlier, on the Lux floor:

Inside the bathroom, Log was lying with his head tilted in the large tub, neck-deep in water, relaxing his tired muscles. Airy, snow-white foam covered the top layer of water, completely surrounding Log's head.

_* splash *_

And right in front of the Log, Bert swam splashing water, jumping in the thick of the foam like a dolphin.

_* Kar kaarr! ~ *_

If ordinary birds did not like water, then Bert simply adored it. And he didn't care about wet wings, he swam beautifully without them, like a real fish in water.

\- I see you are in full play - said Log.

He held a glass in his hand drank moon wine, watching Bert's childish amusements.

For the first time in a long time, Log was able to empty his head from his daily routine.

\- Haaaah, I already forgot the last time I was lying like that in the bathroom. Maybe a year or two ...?

_* Kar kar! *_

-Three? Are you sure?

_* Kar! *_

-Clear…

Usually Log took a quick shower and only to wash off the "waste (blood, urine, dirt, and other shit, you understand)" accumulated while doing any important "business".

Log picking up wet baby Bert for a moment thought

"…I have a bad feeling. Was it worth entrusting a former professional assassin to take care of the children? "

_* kar! *_

While Log was thinking, Bert poured a stream of water over his face, croaking mockingly at him.

_* Karkarkarkar Kaaar! *_

-So you decided to joke with me? Well hold on, ill-bred chicken! Said Log, lunging at Bert.

To be continued =>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good, myself again I - Alex. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now let's move on to the main thing. I would like to arrange a question-and-answer rubric. You should ask any questions about fanfiction in the comments. And I will answer one of your questions personally.  
>  Attention! I will only answer one question, one user. If the questions coincide, then I will answer only one of them. The total number of answers is 10, so be the first to ask your question! That's all. There will be a bonus in the next chapter, so wait! Goodbye and good luck!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfiction to the end. I hope you enjoyed it. If so, please write about it by leaving a comment and likes.


End file.
